


Обыкновенная пьяная история необычной длины (The Drunken Cliché Fic of Ridiculous Length by branewurms)

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оз никогда не смоет с себя позор от этой пьяной выходки, пусть даже напился совсем не он.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обыкновенная пьяная история необычной длины (The Drunken Cliché Fic of Ridiculous Length by branewurms)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drunken Cliche Fic of Ridiculous Length](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/45157) by branewurms. 



> Переведено в 2009 г. и с тех пор не перечитывалось (и да, это предупреждение).  
> Бета: Aliena19.

Они пристально разглядывали друг друга, широко раскрыв глаза от недоумения. Гилберт навис над Озом, покраснев так, что казалось, сильнее некуда, и слегка приоткрыв рот. С его волос до сих пор капало, и ручейки воды стекали по голой шее и плечам. Оз, лежавший под ним, и сам чувствовал, что краснеет.  
  
\- Подожди-ка секунду, - запротестовал Оз. – Как это я умудрился оказаться в такой неловкой ситуации?!  
  
Чтобы ответить на это вопрос, дорогой читатель, я расскажу, что случилось чуть раньше.  
  
\- Так ску-у-учно… - безнадёжно вздохнул Оз. Он сидел на балконных перилах и болтал ногами. Брейк куда-то ушёл, оставив Оза единственным во всей компании, кто был в состоянии соображать. Алиса, Гилберт, Шерон и дядя Оскар, которые ещё недавно так громко шумели, ныне беспорядочно распростёрлись в разных позах на кушетках и на полу, бесчувственные и равнодушные ко всему.  
  
\- Интересно, как так снова получилось? – ошеломлённо пробормотал Оз, глядя на эту картину. – Дядя Оскар… Какой же ты безответственный… И вообще, почему это ты так быстро пьянеешь?  
  
Оз снова тяжело вздохнул.  
  
В комнате оглушительно тикали часы.  
  
Неожиданно и без всякого предупреждения Гилберт вышел из полного ступора, в котором доселе пребывал, и  _закричал_.  
  
Оз в замешательстве уставился на него, резко вынырнув из размышлений.  
  
Гилберт вскочил с места и, спотыкаясь, бросился к балконной двери.  
  
\- Что-о? – Оз всё ещё изумлённо наблюдал за Гилом, когда тот неверной походкой подошёл к нему, протянул руки и схватил его за воротник. Затем тело Гилберта обмякло, и он опустил голову, словно ему больше не хватало сил, чтобы держать её прямо.   
  
\- Эй, подожди! – вскрикнул Оз, тщетно пытаясь ослабить хватку Гилберта. Вероятно, того просто тошнило, и в таком случае Озу просто пришлось бы потом переодеться, но пьяный Гил, повиснув на нём, мог также и вывалиться вместе со своим господином через перила, и такой вариант развития событий казался куда хуже. Хоть это и был всего лишь второй этаж, ломать, скажем, руку всё равно как-то не хотелось.  
  
\- Гил! С тобой всё в порядке? – спросил Оз.  
  
Гилберт рывком поднял голову и уставился на Оза широко раскрытыми глазами, в которых читалась паника.  
  
\- Спаси меня! – выдавил он и начал трясти мальчишку за плечи. 

  
\- Чего? – Оз попытался оторвать от себя руки Гила, но хватка у Найтрея оказалась стальная. – От чего… тебя… надо… спасти? – отрывисто произнёс он в перерывах между толчками.

\- Мне жарко! – заявил Гилберт, не прекращая трясти Оза. 

\- Что-о-А-А-А! – завопил Оз, начиная переваливаться назад. Он схватился за плечи Гила, пытаясь снова выпрямиться, но тот незамедлительно шагнул вперёд, и их лбы встретились с неприятным стуком.

\- Ай! – хором вскрикнули оба, и Гилберт наконец отошёл назад, чуть покачнувшись. Что ж, по крайней мере, отпустил, - подумал Оз, потирая лоб и пытаясь отогнать пляшущие перед глазами звёздочки.

\- Воды! – выдал Гилберт, всё ещё держась за голову. Он хватал ртом воздух, а его лицо побагровело. – Дайте мне… воды! 

\- Э-э-э… Ну ладно, - сказал сбитый с толку Оз. – Я сейчас принесу. Жди здесь, хорошо? И смотри не свались.  
  
Он побежал обратно в комнату и схватил с подноса кувшин с водой и стакан.  
  
Когда он вернулся, Гилберт уже начал раздеваться.  
  
\- О нет! – возопил Оз. – Гил, ну что ты  _творишь_?!  
  
Несмотря на то, что пальцы явно не слушались пьяного Гилберта, он каким-то образом смог разобраться с жабо и уже наполовину расстегнул рубашку.  
  
\- Жжёт! – объявил он и швырнул рубашку на землю. – Я горю!

\- Сначала Алиса, а теперь ещё и ты?! – начал раздражаться Безариус. – Прекрати, Гил, нечему тут тебя жечь! И нельзя здесь раздеваться!  
  
Гилберт заметил кувшин в руках Оза и, не обратив никакого внимания на предложенный стакан, неловко подался вперёд и вырвал кувшин, пролив воду на рубашку своего господина.  
  
\- Эй! – негодующе воскликнул Оз, но возглас застрял у него в горле, когда он увидел, как Найтрей опрокидывает весь кувшин себе на голову. На Гила хлынул целый поток, который мигом намочил ему волосы, стекая ручейками по раскрасневшемуся лицу и груди, пересечённой шрамом.  
  
Впрочем, таращиться Озу пришлось недолго, потому что Гил начал расстёгивать брюки.  
  
\- Перестань! – потребовал Оз, хватая его за руки. Запястья Найтрея были мокрыми и скользкими, так что удержать их было сложно, но, по крайней мере, Безариусу удалось отвести руки Гила от штанов. – Иди сюда и сядь, тогда тебе не будет жарко, хорошо?  
  
Выражение панического страха на лица Найтрея сменилось озадаченным и непонимающим, но он остался на месте, только пошатываясь из стороны в сторону.  
  
Оз устало вздохнул.  
  
\- Слушай, что тебе говорит господин! – скомандовал он.  
  
Услышав это, Гил растерянно моргнул и поднял голову.  
  
\- Молодой… господин? – неуверенно переспросил он.

\- Кх… - поперхнулся Оз, несколько выбитый из колеи полузабытым обращением. – Д-да, это я, - сказал он. – Теперь иди сюда и садись.  
  
Гилберт позволил подвести себя к балконным перилам, где Оз взял его за плечи и заставил присесть. Ноги Найтрея безвольно заскользили вперёд, он плюхнулся на пол и тут же завалился на бок. Оз, пыхтя от натуги, с трудом усадил его и прислонил спиной к прутьям балконной решётки. Безариус было попытался ещё и надеть на друга рубашку, но так и не смог и, оставив попытки, просто накинул её на влажные плечи Гила. Тот даже не двигался, низко опустив голову.  
  
\- Вот, - довольным тоном заключил Оз и плюхнулся рядом. – Так гораздо лучше, правда же?

\- Да, молодой господин.

\- Это ещё хуже, чем в прошлый раз, - проворчал Оз. – Как ты умудряешься пьянеть всего с пары стаканов? Гил, какой же ты жалкий.

\- Простите, молодой господин, - с потерянным видом пробормотал Гилберт. Вода печально капала с его волос.   
  
Оз скорчил гримасу.  
  
\- Я просто пытался тебя подразнить, Гил.  
  
Когда Гилберт был пьян, дразнить его получалось плохо.  
  
\- Нужно вернуться в комнату, а то ты сидишь тут весь мокрый. Как бы ты не простудился.

\- Вы!.. – воскликнул Гилберт, внезапно поднимая голову. Его янтарные глаза заблестели влагой.  
  
"Чёрт… Теперь он плачет…" - тяжело вздохнул Оз. Казалось, это никогда не кончится.  
  
\- Вы… обо мне… вы обо мне заботитесь… - зашмыгал носом Гил. 

\- Ну конечно, это же естественно! – ответил Оз. – Я ведь твой господин, или как?  
  
Глаза Гилберта наконец переполнились, и слёзы потекли по его лицу.  
  
\- Ой, - только и успел вскрикнуть Оз, прежде чем молодой человек навалился на него всем своим (надо сказать, немалым) весом. Каким-то образом Безариусу удалось не упасть, но зато Гилберт обвил руками его плечи и начал задушевно икать ему в жилет:  
  
\- Молодой господин, - промямлил он приглушённо, - пожалуйста, позвольте мне служить вам вечно!

\- Я думал, мы это уже проходили, - проговорил Оз, покорно похлопывая Гилберта по затылку. Сейчас он мог думать лишь об одном – насколько всё это затянется.  
  
(Ну, по крайней мере, это было даже мило. Иногда Оз скучал по тому плаксе, каким был Гил в детстве. Когда Оз над ним издевался, он так замечательно кричал… Это было просто прелестно…)  
  
\- Потому что… - всхлипнул Гилберт, отрывая господина от приступа ностальгии. – Если вы бросите меня… Если я больше не буду вам нужен… тогда я… тогда я!.. – он поднял голову.  
  
Оз со свистом втянул воздух. Честно говоря, он был поражён глубиной страдания, отразившегося на лице друга.  
  
\- Гил… - растерянно произнёс он. Откуда это всё взялось? Он снова вздохнул. В конце концов, он разговаривает с пьяным. Вряд ли стоит воспринимать такое всерьёз.  
  
Оз осторожно вытер рукавом слёзы с лица Гилберта.  
  
\- Глупый Гил, - улыбнулся он. – Я же рядом, так ведь? – он прижался лбом ко лбу молодого человека. – Видишь?  
  
Глаза Найтрея расширились.  
  
\- Д… да, - послушно ответил он.  
  
Они сидели так, не замечая, как тикают часы, отсчитывая секунды - больше и больше, пока их не оказалось слишком много, и тогда такая близость внезапно показалась непривычной. Собственное тело стало ощущаться Озом как-то иначе, как и вес Гилберта, лежащего на нём, а капли воды, падавшие с волос Гила, обжигали ему щёки. Безариус услышал, как у друга перехватило дыхание.  
  
\- Да, - повторил Гилберт.  
  
И это было единственным предупреждением перед тем, как его тёплые мягкие губы коснулись губ Оза.  
Тот застыл на мгновение, а потом потрясённо отпрянул.  
  
\- Г-гил?..  
  
Гилберт недоуменно моргнул и нахмурился.  
  
\- Что… - начал он, и тут его глаза медленно расширились. – Что… я… неужели я… - на лице Найтрея отразился ужас, и молодой человек прижал руку ко рту. Он поспешно поднялся, тут же запнувшись и отшатнувшись назад.

\- Стой, Гил! – воскликнул Оз, поднимаясь вслед за ним.

\- Я не… - запинаясь, пробормотал Гилберт. – Я… прости… те… - отходя назад, он наткнулся на перила и начал переваливаться через них.

\- Гил! – закричал Оз, видя, что тот только бесцельно молотит руками в воздухе. Безариус потянулся, схватил друга за руку и дёрнул. Найтрей снова навалился на него всем весом, и в следующее мгновение оба с размаху шлёпнулись на пол.  
  
И вот так, дорогой читатель, мы оказываемся на том месте, откуда начали - когда у нашего героя уже второй раз за вечер посыпались искры из глаз, и когда после этого он взглянул на своего друга, так вызывающе распростёртого сверху. Мы, пожалуй, проигнорируем все жалобы героя касательно вероятности настоящей ситуации и приступим к дальнейшему повествованию.   
  
\- О… Оз, - хрипло прошептал Гилберт. – Я…  
  
Безариус с трудом сглотнул. Сердце билось немного сильнее, чем следовало, и совсем чуть-чуть быстрее. Конечно, учитывая размеры молодого человека и его вполне взрослое тело, это было странно – но румянец на щеках, полные слёз глаза, бестолково-жалкое выражение лица и мокрые волосы каким-то образом делали его… милым. Действительно милым. Почти настолько же, как это было раньше.  
  
Вообще-то, если бы Оз захотел это объяснить, он не смог бы даже начать… Но, возможно, сейчас Гил был даже ещё более милым, чем тогда.   
  
 _Нет!_ – подумал Оз. Найтрей пьян! Он знать не знает, что творит! Должен же быть какой-то предел издевательствам, разве нет?  
  
И тут он обнаружил, что тихо произносит:  
  
\- Гил… - он никак не мог отвести взгляда от его приоткрытых губ. – Я не против… если ты хочешь меня поцеловать.  
  
Глаза Гилберта снова расширились, и у него слегка отвисла челюсть. Выяснилось, что и без того уже малиновый цвет его щёк может стать ещё ярче.  
  
 _Чёрт, это плохо, это очень плохо!_  – пронеслось в голове у Оза, но несмотря на эту мысль, он увидел, как его собственная рука поднимается и зарывается пальцами во влажные волосы Гила. Оз мягко привлёк друга к себе, и их лица оказались совсем близко.  
  
 _Я попаду в ад,_  - подумал Оз, прежде чем губы Гилберта нашли его собственные.  
  
Безариус высунул язык, дразняще проводя им между губ Гила, и рот того открылся шире, слепо повинуясь этому движению. Можно было почувствовать жар и влажность, ещё хранившую привкус вина и сигарет, которые Найтрей успел выкурить. Стук сердца тяжело отдавался в ушах Оза, пока он медленно и настойчиво ласкал рот Гилберта, словно уговаривая продолжить.   
  
Тогда Гил издал еле слышный горловой звук, прерывистый и болезненный, и внезапно начал отвечать Озу, напористо и отчаянно углубляя поцелуй, сплетаясь с Озом языками и прикусывая его губы.  
  
\- Ммф! – замычал изумлённый Оз, впрочем, не чувствуя отвращения. Нет, это ощущение точно нельзя назвать неприятным, подумал он, когда от живота книзу начало распространяться тепло. Он поднял свободную руку и закинул её Гилу на спину, чувствуя, что кожа там до сих пор влажная и скользкая.  
  
 _Я… Я хочу, чтобы он закричал,_  - пронеслось в голове у Оза при воспоминании о том, как прекрасно кричал Гил в детстве. Поэтому он медленно, нерешительно – в конце концов, он никогда этого раньше не делал – провёл рукой по груди Гила, чувствуя, как напрягаются мускулы при его прикосновении. Дойдя до пояса брюк, он поколебался всего пару мгновений – и сдвинул руку ниже.  
Гилберт застонал прямо ему в губы, разрывая поцелуй, и судорожно выдохнул:  
  
\- Оз, ты… 

\- Тсс, Гил, - успокаивающе прошептал Оз и, не оставляя молодому человеку времени на протесты, легонько сжал ладонь, ощущая в ней уже твёрдый член Гилберта (и – ух ты. Он был, пожалуй, больше, чем Оз мог ожидать).  
  
Гил задохнулся, его спина беспомощно выгнулась, и он сильнее прижался к руке Оза. Тот шумно втянул воздух, ощутив, как по позвоночнику от возбуждения прошёл разряд. Он стал поглаживать интенсивнее, вырывая из уст Гилберта сдавленный вскрик, но почти сразу же Найтрей замер, стиснув зубы, как будто Оз был хрустальный и мог разбиться от неосторожного движения.   
  
Нет, это никуда не годилось.  
  
Оз снова поднял руку к поясу брюк Гила и нервно сглотнул. Застёжка была уже наполовину расстёгнута. Можно было просто…  
  
Он сунул туда руку.  
  
\- Оз! – вскрикнул Гилберт и при первом же движении пальцев Безариуса издал вымученный тихий всхлип. Этот звук словно отдался в паху Оза, заставляя его задержать дыхание, а его член – дрогнуть. Он закусил губу и обхватил рукой плоть Гила.  
  
Ощущение твёрдой плоти было незнакомым, и Оз сам до конца не понимал, что делает, но казалось, это не имело никакого значения, потому что в тот момент, когда его пальцы обвились вокруг члена Гилберта, тот снова вскрикнул, инстинктивно двинув бёдрами вперёд. Безариус мельком разглядел выражение его лица – с полуоткрытым ртом и зажмуренными словно от боли глазами – прежде чем Гил уткнулся лицом в плечо Оза, не прекращая стонать.  
  
\- Оз… Оз! – кричал он снова и снова, и рубашка Оза немного заглушала его вскрики. И несмотря на то, что теперь его голос был гораздо ниже, чем раньше, да и сам молодой человек был намного старше, почему-то эти стоны звучали даже лучше, чем те, что помнил Оз – приятные для слуха, отчаянные и громкие.  
  
Рука Оза оказалась зажата между их бёдер, и Гил лихорадочно вбивался в неё, всем весом опускаясь на Безариуса в одном чётком ритме. Оз чувствовал, что задыхается от жара, что ему уже не хватает воздуха... Он обнаружил, что его спина тоже выгибается, а бёдра поднимаются навстречу Гилу в ответном движении, а голос Найтрея…  
  
\- Оз, я не могу… не могу!.. - тихий, плачущий стон, и о Боже, Оз готов был кончить от одного этого звука…  
  
 _Шаги._  
  
Оз похолодел.  
  
Кто-то прокашлялся.  
  
Гилберт нервно вскинул голову, оглядывая всё вокруг помутневшим и ничего не понимающим взглядом.  
  
\- О Боже, - произнёс приятный и совершенно трезвый голос, – кажется, я кому-то помешал, не так ли?  
  
Оз поспешно высвободил руку из брюк Гилберта и вытянул шею, чтобы выглянуть через плечо молодого человека. Тогда он увидел того, кто стоял в дверном проёме.   
  
\- Бр… Брейк! Э-э-э… Это не то, о чём ты подумал! 

\- Правда? – переспросил Брейк. – А я-то думал, ты там мелочь ищешь.

\- Э-э… это… - Оз закашлялся. – Ну ладно, это было именно то, о чём ты подумал. 

\- Господин Оз, - сказал Ксарксис, ожесточенно потирая лоб, – если вы столь вопиющим образом намереваетесь воспользоваться состоянием пьяного и бесполезного человека, почему бы вам, по крайней мере, не позаботиться о том, чтобы этого никто не увидел?

\- Э-э… - ответил Оз. Его лицо горело так, будто кожа вот-вот расплавится. – Я постараюсь запомнить…

\- Эй! Ты! – неожиданно закричал Гилберт, будто только что осознав ситуацию. – Что ты здесь делаешь?! Ты что – только что назвал моего господина бесполезным?!

\- Нет, Гил, это он про тебя, - пробормотал Оз.

\- Что-о?.. – удивился Гилберт.

\- Отвечая на ваш вопрос, господин Гилберт, я слуга Дома Рейнсворт.

\- Рейнс… ворт?

\- Ну, знаете, место, где вы сейчас находитесь.

\- Здесь?..

\- Именно. Другими словами, я здесь живу.

\- О! – просто ответил Гилберт, похоже, даже не представляя, что ему делать с этой информацией.  
  
Неожиданно что-то врезалось в Брейка со спины.   
  
\- Ой-ой! – произнёс Ксарксис, по инерции делая шаг вперёд и отходя в сторону. – А, это вы, мисс Алиса.

\- Алиса?! – пискнул Оз мигом сорвавшимся голосом. – А-а-а, это плохо! Брейк, останови её!

\- Что? – хладнокровно спросил Брейк? – Зачем это? – он изящным движением вытащил из кармана конфету и с довольной улыбкой закинул её в рот.

\- А что вы все здесь делаете? – пробормотала Алиса, сонно выползая на балкон и протирая глаза. Она опустила взгляд и заметила Оза с Гилбертом.  
  
В повисшей тишине Брейк громко разгрыз конфету.  
  
\- А-А-А-А-А! – завопила Алиса, разъярённо тыча пальцем в их сторону. – Что ты о себе возомнил, ты, Водоросль!

\- Стой, Алиса, я могу всё объяснить! – поспешно выпалил Оз, хотя и не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что конкретно он собирается объяснять.

\- Заткнись, раб, - велела Алиса. – Ты! – она указала на Гилберта. – Объяснись немедленно!

\- Я не собираюсь ничего тебе объяснять, тупой кролик! – с пренебрежением огрызнулся Гилберт. Впрочем, последнее слово у него прозвучало примерно как «квобик». 

\- Ты решил, что можешь вот так просто снимать одежду?! – заорала Алиса. – Если ты снимаешь одежду, то и я тоже буду!

\- Подожди, Алиса, я… - Оз изумлённо моргнул. – Подожди, что?!   
  
Та уже отшвырнула кофту и теперь яростно расстёгивала пуговицы блузки.  
  
\- Алиса! – задохнувшись, выдавил Оз, пытаясь встать, но Гилберт был слишком тяжёлым и совсем не двигался. – Прекрати, тебе тоже нельзя здесь раздеваться! Да в этом даже никакого смысла нет!

\- Совершенно никакого! – весело согласился Брейк. – Но, по крайней мере, ситуация становится всё интереснее!

\- Помог бы лучше, Брейк!

\- Мы не помогаем, мы не помогаем, - пропела Эмили.  
  
Алиса бросила блузку на пол и триумфально сложила руки на голой груди.   
  
\- Ха! – объявила она.

\- Ты соображаешь, что творишь?! Ты же голая! – в ужасе возопил Гилберт.

Алиса засмеялась безумным маньяческим смехом. Поскольку она была пьяна, смех был даже более маньяческим, чем обычно.

\- Тупица! – возразила она. – Никакая я не голая! Я в юбке! Так что мы на равных!  
  
Гилберт бросился ей навстречу.  
  
\- Надень что-нибудь, тупой кро… лик… - он запнулся на полпути, упал на пол и отключился. Видимо, ему не стоило так быстро подниматься.

\- Ты жалок! – заявила Алиса, поставила ногу ему на спину и снова расхохоталась.

\- На твоё счастье, она слишком пьяна, чтобы понять, что случилось, - доверительно прошептал Брейк. – И если тебе действительно везёт, завтра она об этом и не вспомнит.

\- А-а-а, как это всё глупо получилось! – простонал Оз, хватаясь за голову. – Если мне действительно везёт, они  _оба_  ничего не вспомнят…

\- Так-так, господин Оз, но я-то не забуду, - пропел Брейк, закидывая в рот новую конфету.  
  
Оз медленно поднял голову. На его лице постепенно проступало выражение ужаса.  
  
 _Хрум-хрум-хрум._


End file.
